Switched!
by just-ching
Summary: “Robin, why are you calling me Robin and why do you look like me?” the ‘imposter’ asks questioningly. Wait. That sounded like the way Starfire would speak.I finally realize something. “You guys have switched bodies,” Raven says ever so calmly.
1. Cake of Sponge

**This is going to be my first long story, if I continue that is!**

**A/N (27/3): I don't know why, but you can't get into the second and third chapter from here. But there is one! Replace the number 1 in the link above if you can't get the following chapters. --- 3457249/2/ or for the third chapter --- 3457249/3/ But if you don't get what I mean, tell me okay? And I shall try to explain. :D****  
**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans no matter how much I want to. **

* * *

It is an ordinary day in the Titans Tower. There is no trouble in the city. Beastboy and Cyborg are arguing over the remote control, Starfire is attempting to bake a cake, Raven is probably meditating in her room and I –Robin, leader of Teen Titans and a manly man- am training in the training room. 

"Everyone! I wish for all of you to try my cake of sponge!" declares Starfire loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear.

How she manages it, I have no clue. I just thank God or Buddha or Star's X'hal that I wasn't in the same room as she was when she shouted. I pity Cyborg and Beastboy now.

I grab a towel to wipe my perspiration off and start off to the living room. Once there, I see Beastboy and Cyborg waiting eagerly for Starfire to cut the cake and Raven is no where in sight. Starfire hands everyone else a plate of "the cake of sponge" to everyone with a big smile on her face.

"Oh friends! I do hope that you'll like it," says Starfire hopefully.

Beastboy and Cyborg are already gobbling it all down when they suddenly turn green. Well, Beastboy just stays the same I guess, but you could tell that he's sick.

"Friend Beastboy and Cyborg, what is wrong? Is it my cake of sponge?" Starfire asks with concern.

They shake their heads, not wanting to hurt her.

Beastboy even manages to give her a thumb up and a weak smile. I salute him for that.

"Glorious!" says Starfire joyously.

She then turns to me. Why oh why did she have to? Now I have to try the cake too! Damn.

"Friend Robin," she starts, "Have you not tried the cake?"

"Oh, I, um," I stutter, trying to think of an excuse.

She continues looking at me with her emerald eyes, expecting an answer.

"Well, I think I we should let Raven try first, don't you?" I manage to say at last.

"What a wonderful idea friend Robin!" Starfire says, hugging me.

I swear, she gives the most wonderful hugs ever, if only she doesn't have that alien strength of hers because I could feel myself going blue from lack of air.

She lets go off me and is off to give Raven a piece of the cake.

Me, being well, me, wanted to see what's going to happen, follows her like a lost puppy.

Soon, we reach Raven's room.

Starfire walks right in without even knocking! She really must be excited about her sponge cake. I feel so sorry for Raven now.

I follow her and see Raven, surrounded with candles and weird markings on the floor. Who knew meditation was so...intense.

"Friend Raven! I wish for you to try my cake of sponge" Starfire says, walking towards Raven with her arm outstretched.

Suddenly, she trips over a candle (no idea how) and me being a manly man, jumps to catch her when she falls so she wouldn't get hurt. We fall and somehow push Raven out of the circle.

I groan in pain trying to get up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" yells Raven angrily, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID BY GOING INTO THE CIRCLE AND PUSHING ME OUT?"

"We are sorry friend Raven, but I wanted for you to try my cake of sponge," I hear myself say.

What- wait. I don't speak like that! But how come I heard my voice say that?

I open my eyes to see myself staring back at me.

"Oh, hi Robin," I mutter, still quite sore from falling down.

WHAT?! I just said hi to myself!

My eyes widen in shock as I stare at myself.

It has to be an imposter!

"Robin, why are you calling me Robin and why do you look like me?" the 'imposter' asks questioningly.

Wait. That sounded like the way Starfire would speak.

I finally realize something.

"You guys have switched bodies," Raven says ever so calmly.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you think I should continue?**

**A/N (27/3): I don't know why, but you can't get into the second and third chapter from here. But there is one! Replace the number 1 in the link above if you can't get the following chapters. --- 3457249/2/ or for the third chapter --- 3457249/3/ But if you don't get what I mean, tell me okay? And I shall try to explain. :D **


	2. Telling the Others

**Second chapter! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors and if it seems rushed. ;o)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my electric guitar. :D**

* * *

I can't believe it.

I'm Starfire.

And Starfire is me!

How is that even possible?

I mean, yeah, sure.

Raven and Starfire have switched bodies once but they were girls! I mean they still are girls but you get what I mean. Or don't you?

This is going to be hard.

"How did this happen?" asks Starfire, thoroughly confused.

God, this is so weird. Hearing my own voice and seeing myself not being controlled my me -Robin, leader of Teen Titans and a manly man with gorgeous hair-

"I'm not sure but I was meditating –" starts Raven.

"Who meditates with candles and weird markings on the ground surrounding them?" I interrupt.

Oh my God. Starfire's voice doesn't suit me _at all_. I need to get use to this.

Raven shoots me a glare for interrupting her. I bet she's thinking 'Damn Robin for interrupting me! No one interrupts Raven the Great. No one I tell you! No one!'

Well, that's what I would be thinking if anyone interrupted me.

Ignoring her, I bend down to see the strange markings on the floor.

Damn long hair. It just had to fall when I bend down.

Huffing, I try to flick the lock of red hair away.

It was unsuccessful.

I _really_ need to get use to this.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Raven continued stiffly, "I was meditating while chanting some spells for further relaxation but somehow when you two fell into the circle and pushed me out, you two switched bodies."

That does not make sense. But oh well.

"So how do we change back to our respective bodies?" inquires Starfire timidly with my voice.

My voice does not do timid.

"I'll try to find some spells or cures in my books. In the meantime, I suggest you try to get use with each others' bodies as it could take a while," Raven says with a smirk.

I bet you that Raven is secretly enjoying this. How I hate her now. But you know, not hate _hate_. Just hate.

"Oh, okay. So are we going to tell friend Beastboy and Cyborg?" asks Starfire.

I _really_ need to get use to hearing my voice with the way Star talks. This is going to take a while.

"No!" I cry out straight away.

"Why ever not?" asks Starfire.

"Because –"

"Because ickle Robbie-kins is afraid of being teased endlessly by our friends," Raven interrupts with a knowing smirk.

Have I mentioned that I just hate her now?

"No, it's because they have no business in knowing," I say through gritted teeth.

"But surely they have to know! They could help us, friend Robin. Do you not agree friend Raven?" asks Starfire.

"Help us with what?" I shoot back, not letting Raven answer.

"Stuff," Raven replies simply.

"Fine," I mutter, not liking this one bit.

We walk out and head towards the living room to see Beastboy and Cyborg playing with the Gamestation.

"Friends, I wish to tell you something!" starts Starfire in my voice.

God, this is never going to end. I just know it.

"Hold on Robin, I'm winning…what?!" Beastboy says distractedly then shocked.

Cyborg continued staring at me. Well, my body anyway. Okay, that sounded so wrong. But you get what I mean, right?

"What did you say?" asks Cyborg, slowly.

"That I wish to tell you something, friend Cyborg and Beastboy," states Starfire innocently.

"Robin, why are you speaking like Starfire? That is just whack!" Beastboy starts laughing.

"Yeah Rob! You really don't do with that kind of talking and the innocence!" Cyborg laughs too.

Starfire just looks at them with a confused expression.

I resist a sigh and shoot a look at Raven, urging her to continue. She just shakes her and smirks back at me.

Damn her.

"Guys, Starfire and I switched bodies," I say, dreading the response from them.

Beastboy and Cyborg turn and look at each other then back at us. Then laughter fills the whole tower.

I sigh and swish a lock of red hair out of my hair. This is going to be hard to get use to. Maybe I should ask Starfire if I could cut her hair short. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

After 15 minutes, the laughter ceases.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You really did switch bodies?" asks Cyborg, pointing at both of us.

Starfire nodded _my _head vigorously. I hope _my_ neck doesn't break.

"Yes friends. And if you would let me proceed, I shall tell you what happened," starts Starfire.

She then tells everyone what happened after leaving the living room to give Raven a piece of the sponge cake (which is now left forgotten if I may add) till coming back into the living room with switched bodies.

"Whoa, that's whack," says Cyborg with a whistle.

Beastboy seems to be mentally shaking his head.

"Wait, so you're Robin, and Robin's you?" asks Beastboy looking really confused.

"Yes, grass stain. I thought she made it clear already!" says Cyborg, slapping Beastboy on the head.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? Good? Bad? So-so? Tell me in a review! And do drop by some ideas, I love hearing them ;o) Saves me from thinking too much. XD**

**I shall now type out the names of the reviewers I had for my first chapter. : You guys brightened up my day.**

**So give them a round of applause! **

**Dimitrius**

**Mrs.Bloom194 **

**cartoonstar**

**M.C. Castle**

**Moving Mountains**

**longhairedhorse**

**whitexgoddess**

**Raven's Secret**

**and last but not least..**

**Believing Is Seeing**

**Till next time!**

**xoxo Ching.**


	3. Trouble

**This is going to be really, really short so I'm really _sorry_. At least I updated it within a day right? Don't get used to it though. XD But let me assure you, the longer I take to write, the longer it will be; so don't worry kay? If you were worrying that is. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans as I'm not as imaginative and humourous as I would like to be.**

* * *

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

"Titans, trouble!" I yell out.

Snickers fill the room.

I mentally slap myself before glaring at them.

Fortunately for me, it works.

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg all rush out, leaving Starfire and I in the room, unsure of what to do.

Actually, I can see Starfire trying to fly. It will never work I tell you, never!

"Star, I can't fly," I say, looking at her amusedly.

You may be all wondering why I'm not rushing to save the city.

Or, you might not.

She turn to me and give me this it's-obvious look.

Right.

"I meant, my body," I explain.

"Oh. No wonder!" she says with a sheepish laugh.

If only she had her body back, then she would have looked cute. But I have to say, I don't look so bad myself.

Damn. Was I checking myself out? Eww.

"Well, I guess we should go now and stop Cinderblock," I say, running out of the tower.

Soon enough, Starfire and I see Beastboy being swung around by Cinderblock with Cyborg and Raven trying to stop him. Or it. Whichever you prefer.

I reach my belt to get my bo-staff.

Instead, I feel my bare stomach. Or Starfire's. Again, whichever you prefer.

That sounded _so_ wrong.

I groan inwardly in annoyance and try to hit Cinderblock with starbolts.

Didn't work.

I really need to train more now. Damn.

Soon enough, we manage to defeat Cinderblock and bring him –or it- to justice!

More like Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy did everything while Starfire and I _try_ to do something.

We then head back, all sticky and in need of a shower.

Oh. My. GOD.

Do you know what this means?

We have to undress!

And…I do not want to think about it…yet.

But I have to.

"Starfire!" I yell out.

"Yes friend Robin?" Starfire softly replies.

"Err, whatever you do, do not take out the mask. I repeat, do not take off the mask. I don't care if you wet it or anything but don't!" I say in one breath.

"Why ever not?" she asks back, tilting her head to one side.

Well, tilting _my_ head to one side.

If she was tilting _her_ head, I would be ga-ga over her right now.

Thank God she wasn't.

"Personal reasons, Star. Please? For me?" I plead.

She smiles at me and mutters, "Anything for you Robin," and walks away.

I widen my eyes. Did I hear what I just heard?

_Anything for you Robin._

But it was in my voice! Bleuk. If only it was in her voice, then it'd sound so much nicer. Sigh.

"Oh wait, Star?" I call out once again.

"Yes?" she turns around.

"Err, would you mind if I cut your hair? Just a tiny bit?" I say meekly.

Her eyes flashes. Well I think they did. Mine would anyway.

"Uh, never mind then. Ignore what I said," I say again meekly.

She smiles and waves me goodbye.

I then head towards my room for a nice and warm shower.

Which brings back a dilemma.

_How_ am I supposed to take my shower without invading her privacy and what not?

Damn. What is a guy with raging hormones to do?

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry for the short update! The next update will be longer, I promise.**

**Now, I shall list down the names who reviewed for my last chapter. :**

longhairedhorse

whitexgodess

robinandstarfire4ever

Raven's Secret

cartoonstar

Mediator princess Jude

**and**

Agent of the Divine One

**xoxo Ching. **


	4. Hair Flicking

**This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry! I wish to dedicate this chapter to Dimitrius because I just look forward to her reviews! It's just really long and helpful to me. Not that I don't like others! I do, I really do. But somehow I find Dimitrius' really meaningful. XD If you get what i mean anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Okay. Just showered. 

Now, I'm just staring at myself in the mirror.

Before any of you freak out, I'm fully clothed, so don't worry.

Anyway, back to me staring at myself in the mirror.

Damn, I look hot.

Flicks hair.

Sorry, just had to do that. I always wondered how it felt like to flick hair, and let me tell you, it feels…nice.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Come in," I yell, still checking myself out in the mirror before turning around to greet the person.

"Robin," I hear my voice.

"Hey Star, what're you doing here? Not that I mind or anything but…whoa. Star, why are you only in your towel?!" I say, not at all comfortable at the thought of her finally seeing…you know, me. And I highly doubt that she is comfortable with me seeing her…you know.

"Friend Robin, err, I do not have any of your manly clothes and I was hoping that I could get some from you as I am in your body now," she says, blushing.

She said manly clothes! She thinks I wear manly clothes; thus making me manly! Yeah!

"Oh right," I say, looking at the clothes I am wearing now.

A really big shirt covering up to my knees. Or Starfire's knees. Whichever you prefer. I guess I need proper clothing now as well.

I doubt she thinks I'm manly anymore. Damn.

She eyes me as well.

She does not like the outfit.

Better say something now.

"Well, err, I think we should exchange all out clothing for now," I say.

"And our under garments," adds Starfire, wincing.

I stare at her. This is just bizarre.

"Uh, okay," I say slowly.

"Then it is done. I shall now bring my clothes and under garments. I suggest you pack your clothes and under garments now too," she says, walking out of the room.

I huff and start getting out my clothes and under garments. Damn, this is embarrassing.

"Friend Robin, I am back with my clothes and under garments," she says putting the pile of clothes on my bed.

That was fast.

"Err, thanks Star. And these are for you," I say, handing my clothes and under garments to her.

She smiles, gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves the room.

OH MY GOD.

She kissed me!

Well on the cheek, but still!

Hoo-hah!

But it probably only a friendly kiss.

Damn.

"Well, I guess I better change into Star's clothes now," I mutter quietly to myself, grabbing some under garments and Star's outfit and heading to the bathroom.

I manage to wear the bottom fine but the…God; this is embarrassing even with just saying it.

Fine.

I'm having some difficulties with wearing a…_bra_.

How do girls wear it honestly?

After a few minutes of struggling with the clasp, I manage to hook it properly.

"Finally! Praise the Heavens!" I say, wearing the purple top.

Damn. This is uncomfortable.

I try shifting it a bit but no such luck.

"DINNER!" I hear Cyborg yell.

Trying to ignore the lack of comfort, I head towards the living to see everyone already there.

"Dude, why is everything _meat_?!" complains Beastboy.

"Because I'm the cook for tonight and you'll just have to deal with it," Cyborg sneers back, handing me a plate with fork and spoon.

I just shake my head and take a seat next to Starfire.

"Hello friend Robin! I believe you managed to dress accordingly now," she says, nodding in approval.

"You too," I say, smiling back.

"Friends, do you wish to go to the park tomorrow for a morning jog?" asks Starfire hopefully.

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"I don't see any harm in doing so."

"Of course, Star!" I say after Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg have answered.

"Glorious!" she says, clapping her hands and continue to eat.

Then I notice it.

I look somehow, feminine-r.

What could it be?

I study my body a bit closer.

That sounded wrong, so ignore that.

It's my hair!

She tucked some of my fringe at the side behind my ears! Or her ears. Argh, this is getting confusing.

But back to that.

Why did she make me so feminine?

I need to maintain my manly-ness!

"Robin, when you eat, I suggest you push your hair to the back and strands of hair are touching some of your food," Raven says with a smirk.

I glare at her and wipe some crumbs off my –Starfire's- hair.

"So, anyone want pie for desert?" asks Cyborg, holding up pie.

--

"Star, we need to talk," I say after dinner.

"What about friend Robin?" asks Star quizzically.

"Um, well, since we have to fight and all, I think we need to learn more about each other in order to fight better in our bodies," I say, somehow nervously.

"Oh, what a glorious idea Robin! I've wanted to ask you about it but I always get distracted! Silly me," she says with a soft laugh.

I smile back and suggest,"How about we go to roof and talk about it?"

She nods and we walk silently up the stairs leading to the roof.

This is awkward.

After what seems like forever, we finally reach the rooftop.

We situate ourselves and plop down onto the cool floor.

"So, friend Robin, what do you want to know?" she asks, turning to me.

"Would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me?" I say really quickly.

What did I say?

Rewind!

_Would-you-like-to-go-out-with-me? _

Damn. That really happened. Close your eyes. Hopefully she didn't hear you. Hope hope hope.

"I beg your pardon," she asks, looking at me intently.

Damn. Thank God she isn't in her body and looking at me with those big emerald eyes. That would've been worse. At least her –my- eyes are covered.

"Uh, it's nothing," I mumble, averting my eyes.

"Come on, friend Robin! It must be troubling you. What did you say?" presses Starfire.

"Well, I –"

* * *

**Uh-oh. What is Robin going to say? Is he going to ask her out again or ignore it? Vote by reviewing!****  
**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the boring chapter. Any ideas for the upcoming chapters?**

**Now for more names!**

**Clap people, clap!**

longhairedhorse

Agent of the Divine One

cartoonstar

TTforlife

M.C.Castle

Dimitrius

angelkiss9913

ravenfan107

LV-chan

**and **

Lanekimfan

**xoxo** Ching.


	5. Morning Jog

**Back with another chapter! This time, I would like to dedicate this chapter to longhairedhorse. x) She makes me happy with her enthusiastic reviews all the time. Haha. I still love you guys though! Now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Tians. Period.**

* * *

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would want to go out with me," I say, though it sounds like a question.

"But aren't I going out with you and our friends tomorrow to the park for a morning jog?" Star asks, raising an eye brow.

Damn, I look good with an eye brow raised. Sexy even. When I get back into my body, I'm going to do it all the time. Girls will so dig me.

I really should stop checking myself out. It's kind of creepy and pervert-ish.

"Um, yeah, but I was wondering if you would go out with me. Alone. Just the two of us, you know, hanging out," I answer, nervously.

I have no idea why I'm this nervous. Robin –leader of Teen Titans, a manly man and finally taller than Starfire- is never nervous but now he is! Robin doesn't feel. Robin is emotionless. Robin should stop talking about himself in third person.

My thoughts basically tell anyone how nervous –and nutty- I am.

"Oh, of course friend Robin! We can do the hanging out in the mall and later on paint our toenails!" squeals Starfire.

Dang, she just does not get this. Or maybe she does. She probably wants to see me embarrassed by making this really hard for me. Damn.

And painting our toenails? Is she off her rocker? But she'll still be cute, so no matter.

I force a confident smile on my face and say, "Star, not hang out like you and Raven do. The 'hang out' I meant was um, dating."

Her mouth forms an 'o' shape. I think she finally understands what I was talking about. Thank the Lords!

But yet, she doesn't say anything. I hate awkward silences as much as I hate eating broccoli.

"Star, say something," I say softly, looking down.

My hair drops. I really need to persuade Starfire to let me cut it. I think it'll look good on her actually. Yeah. My thoughts ruin the whole mood doesn't it? But it helps so deal with it.

She hits my head playfully and says, "Why of course Robin! I would love to do the dating with you."

I look up and grin at her. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I highly doubt I will!" she says, laughing.

Phew. Glad that's over.

"I'm glad. Now, I guess we should continue with learning about each other?" I say hesitantly, "Unless of course you want to go to bed and-"

"I would love to!" she says with a bright smile.

My face doesn't look like it can hold that smile much longer.

"Okay, do you want to go first?" I ask, lying down on the cool floor, staring at the sparkling stars.

"Sure," replies Starfire softly, lying down next to me, "What do you want to know about?"

"Anything and everything," I say, turning to face her.

"Okay, but anything in specific?" she asks back, facing me.

I smile and let out a chuckle. "Well, I was wondering how to fly and shoot starbolts because I was really useless today," I say, laughing at my own embarrassment.

"Okay, well to fly, you need to feel joy. Like the joy of flying. You need to feel the need of flying and the joy of anything; be it the joy of flying as I have mentioned earlier or the joy of looking at the stars," she says with a smile on her face.

Well, my face anyway.

I nod, telling her that I understood what she said and to continue with the starbolts.

"And to shoot starbolts, you need to feel enraging fury," she says simply, turning back to the stars.

"Fury eh?" I ask, thinking of the thinks that make me angry.

Easy. When Starfire hugs other people. Well, that's jealously but it's the same, right? If not, I don't care.

"What about alien strength?" I ask, still looking at her.

Or me. This is really confusing.

"Just by feeling strong and confident and it'll come," she says softly.

I nod. That sounds easy as I, Robin, a manly man, is always strong with tons of muscles and a six pack and confident.

"Okay, that's pretty much what I wanted to know," I say, "So what do you want to know about me?"

"About your weapons and martial arts!" she says excitedly.

I chuckle at her excitement and reply, "I teach you martial arts when we train tomorrow okay?"

She nods in understanding and say, "What about your weapons?" She takes practically all my weapons out from my utility belt.

I shake my head in amusement and take my bo-staff. "Well, this is…"

-----

_Breeep! _

_Breeep!_

Stupid alarm clock.

Banging the ringing clock, I quickly hop off my bed, realizing what day today is.

The day we all go to the park for a morning jog.

Groan.

I really don't feel like jogging.

I shall now grumble.

But instead, I shall remember what happened last night.

Oh right. Starfire and I are going to go out later on tonight!

Does this little jig.

"Robin, are you awake yet? Breakfast is ready and Beastboy has made tofu waffles for us! Of course Cyborg is going to make what he calls 'real waffles' now and we would all want you to be present while we eat the waffles!" says a Starfire cheerily outside the room.

"I'll be out in a minute, Star," I say back, quickly changing into Starfire's clothes.

I've gotten used to the voices and such.

But not the bra. Damn. Need to get used to that.

Soon enough, I'm heading towards the living room.

"Yo Starfire, 'bout time you showed up!" yelled Cyborg over the waffle-maker.

Well, he still hasn't got used to the whole switcheroo.

"That's Robin," says Raven monotonously and continues reading her book.

"Right, sorry Robin!" apologizes Cyborg, "Now who's ready for _real_ waffles?"

---

"Race you up the hill, Cyborg!" yells Beastboy, changing into a cheetah and racing up the hill.

And then there were four.

"Oh no you didn't, grass stain!" yells back Cyborg, following Beastboy up the hill.

And then there were three.

"How immature," mutters Raven, rolling her eyes, walking up the hill.

And then there were two.

"So, Robin, shall I race you up as well?" asks Starfire.

"Uh…"

And she was off, leaving me behind.

Then finally, there was one.

I shake my head in amusement and run, catching up with Starfire not so easily. But you can't blame me, nope! In case you've forgotten, I'm very a skirt, a _mini_ skirt at that!

Then suddenly, I see Starfire trip over a rock and rolls downhill –straight at me!

Having no time to move out of the way, I roll down along with Starfire.

Ouch! I feel twigs, leaves and small stones everywhere. Damn, that's going to leave a mark or two. But since I'm a manly man, it wouldn't matter. Instead, it'll make me manlier! Yeah!

Why am I thinking these thoughts while I'm rolling down the hill?

Finally, we meet the bottom, landing in a really awkward position –me above Starfire-.

I groan in pain and roll off Starfire, clutching my scraped elbow.

"Robin, I think something's wrong with my ankle," moans Starfire, clutching her ankle.

"Here, let me have a look," I say gently, ignoring my pain.

She takes her hand away and, oh my God.

Her ankle is twisted to a side I never knew existed.

Imagine her pain.

I don't want to think about it.

"I think you've sprained your ankle," I mutter, searching for any cloth that would be able to hold Starfire's foot in place.

"Is that bad?" she asks, wincing at the pain.

"Depends, but yours looks really bad," I say, giving up in finding.

Instead, I focused on feeling confident and strong. Why you ask? So I can carry Starfire –who is in my body.

I then carry Starfire with ease and spot a bench. I carry here there and lay her down gently.

"Try not to move your leg," I warn, searching for any of the Titans.

"I don't they would be here Robin. They are all probably up the hill playing extreme stinkball or something," says Starfire, each word laced with pain.

"You're probably right," I say, reaching my communicator.

I felt Starfire's bare stomach again!

Damn! I forgot to bring it out.

"Star, did you bring the communicator out?" I ask, worried.

"Uh, sorry Robin, I left it in the tower," she says apologetically.

"It's fine," I mumble, taking a seat on the bench, making sure I don't sit on Star's leg.

I try making small talk with Star. It didn't work as she was in too much pain.

Where are they?

After what seems forever, I hear a "Robin, girls do not sit with their legs wide open like that. They cross they're legs. What more, you're wearing a mini skirt. Robin, you need to learn."

Raven of course said that.

I quickly _try_ to cross my legs but I fail miserably.

But moving on.

"Raven, Star sprained her ankle and it looks really bad," I say, worriedly, glancing at Star who is still clutching her ankle in pain.

"Don't worry; it's nothing that can't heal. It'll heal in time. Now I think we should all get back to the Tower," says Raven, checking Star's ankle.

"Yeah, fine," I mutter, "Where's Beastboy and Cyborg?"

"Eating pizza. I told them to meet us back at the Tower, so let's go," Raven tells us.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending was boring!**

**Now with more names! You guys really make me happy. )**

longhairedhorse

M.C. Castle

TTforlife

cartoonstar

Dimitrius

cookiesruletheworld

robxstar

whitexgodess

Agent of the Divine One

**and**

Lanekimfan

**xoxo Ching.**


	6. She's So Dead

**Sorry for the crappy chapter! Was practically rushing with this.**

**Oh ya, this chapter is dedicated to M.C. Castle because he's just ever so brilliant. D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Robin, do you think we'll still be able to go on our 'date' tonight?" asks a worried Starfire.

Dang. I totally forgot about that, what with worrying about her ankle.

Oh my God. If her ankle doesn't heal by the time we switch back to our bodies, I would have to feel the pain! No! The horror! How would I fight? How would I _walk_? Darn it.

"Well, I don't think you…wait?! You guys are going to go on a date later on?" asks Raven, shocked. The lights flicker. Keep your emotions under control Raven!

"Yeah…?" I reply back.

"And you didn't tell me." Raven states, lights still flickering about.

Oh my God. She's going to murder me for not telling her! No!

"Raven, stay back, we were going to tell you, honest!" I cry out.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Eh? She laughs!

"Robin, you should've seen the look on your face! Well, Starfire's face but you get my point!" Raven says after she manages to control her laughter.

The microwave explodes.

Even Starfire was giggling.

I feel so embarrassed.

"So, are we?" asks Starfire again, still giggling.

My voice really doesn't do giggles. It sounds _so_ wrong. My voice only does manly laughter.

"Ask the 'doctor'" I say grouchily, still embarrassed.

"I don't know. It's pretty bad you know. And she needs her rest," says Raven, nodding her head gravely.

"Oh," Starfire and I say at the same time.

We turn to each other and start to laugh.

"No matter! We can do the dating some other time, can we not, Robin?" asks Starfire.

"Why of course!" I say, crushed and delighted at the same time.

I know, I'm weird. But deal with it.

"Guys, we're home!" yells Beastboy, skipping his merry way towards us.

I know. How weird can he get? Oh, well.

"Yeah, we brought back pizza for lunch!" chimes in Cyborg, setting the box of pizza down on the table.

Then they notice Starfire's –my- ankle.

"Yo lil' lady, what happened?" asks Cyborg, inspecting the ankle.

"Yeah, does it hurt? Like really, really hurt? Like really, really, really hurt?" asks Beastboy really, really fast, trying to poke the ankle.

"Get away from her," I hear myself growl.

Wow, who knew I was this protective?

"Whoa dude. I wasn't going to hurt her!" says Beastboy with his hands in the air as if he was getting arrested.

I smirk and say, "Good."

"Have you found the cure for the whole switcheroo thing?" Cyborg asks Raven.

I whip my head around to look at Raven. Ouch. Turned my head a tad bit too fast. Ow. Thank God I didn't break my neck. Or Starfire's neck. This is really getting confusing.

"Nope, but I'm working on it, don't worry. It just takes time," she says simply, as if not caring if we ever change back or not.

Damn her. If she's found the cure and is not telling us on purpose, why I ought to-

"And no, Robin, I truly haven't found the cure," Raven says, interrupting my thoughts.

How did she read my mind? Right. The whole mind-bonding thing.

"So, anyone wants some pizza?" asks Cyborg, holding up a slice.

* * *

"Anyone up for movie night?" asks Beastboy sinisterly after dinner.

I bet you my body back that he wants to watch "The Haunted III: Revenge of the Mummies" or something.

"Because I want to watch 'The Haunted III: Revenge of the Mummies'" Beastboy continues excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

Told you so. Can I have my body back now?

…

Damn. Thought that would work but, no.

"Is that movie of horror?" asks Starfire, clearly not keen to Beastboy's idea.

"Of course! What else would I watch? Flying ponies and rainbows?" replies Beastboy sarcastically.

Not sensing Beastboy's sarcasm, Starfire says, "Oh, yes! That would be truly wonderful to watch a movie of flying ponies and rainbows!"

"Star, I think he was joking about the flying ponies comment," I say as gently as I can.

"Oh," she says, slightly dumbfounded.

"Well, are we going to watch it or not?" asks Beastboy impatiently.

"Sure, why not?" replies Cyborg, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah!" shouts Beastboy, punching up into the air. "Just let me pop in the disk and get popcorn."

"Okay…but this better be good. The last time I watched one of your horror shows, I nearly wanted to scratch my eyes out," comments Raven, bored and taking a seat next to Cyborg.

"Come on, Star," I say, signaling her to come and sit next to me.

She nods, wobbles towards me and sits down.

Soon enough, the movie starts and Beastboy hands everyone a bowl of freshly popped popcorn.

"Oh, I love these corns of pop!" squeals Starfire, stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Shh!" says Beastboy, annoyed, before turning back to the movie.

Honestly, he gets so obsessed with his movies.

Halfway through the movie, a big mummy appears and slaughters a man. It looks really cool actually!

Starfire, however, doesn't think so.

She shrieks in horror and hides her head at the crook of my neck.

I slide a hand around her and hug her protectively.

Hah! I'm such a manly man.

"It's okay, Star. I won't let it slaughter you into bits," I say, meaning to sound comforting.

She freaks out more and lets out a cry of horror.

Shouldn't have said the word 'slaughter'. Bad, bad Robin!

I start whispering more comforting words to her; some not so comforting but most of them work.

Hey, I just notice something. Considering the switched bodies, this must look pretty amusing. Hmm.

This is bad for my image. If anyone sees this picture, they're going to think that I'm a sissy and not a manly man! Gasp! The horror!

Suddenly there is a flash of light and I go blind.

"What was that?" asks Starfire, clearly confused with the sudden flash.

I rub my eyes with my free hand and squint into the darkness to see a smirking Raven holding a camera.

Oh, no.

She didn't.

But she did.

She's _so_ dead.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the really crappy chapter! Couldn't really think.**

**Names time!**

**Applause!**

M.C. Castle

longhairedhorse

whitexgodess

TTforlife

cartoonstar

xxxpheonix-girlxxx

Dimitrius

painscurse

RSlover

robxstar

Raven's Secret

LV-chan

and

Agent of the Divine One

**xoxo Ching.**


	7. Slaughter!

**This is definitely not my best chapter. Note, this is going to be in Starfire's point of view, the idea given to me by the lovely Dimitrius. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Raven! I'm going to slaughter you!" yells Robin, getting up to his feet and running after a gleeful Raven.

Oh, gosh! Did he say slaughter?

"Robin, no! I can't let you turn into one of those horrible mummies who slaughter innocent people!" I cry out, horrified with friend Raven's safety.

I try to get up but Cyborg comes and blocks my way.

"Oh, no lil missy! You're not getting up. You can't stand yet alone walk!" says Cyborg motherly.

Cyborg is so kind sometimes! But he really is just so motherly, and he's not even a girl!

"But Robin might turn into the mummy from the movie and slaughter Raven!" I protest, still trying to get up.

Cyborg and Beastboy burst into laughter.

What did I say?

I don't see anything in Robin slaughtering Raven funny. In fact, it's horrifying.

"Friends, why are you laughing? I can't find anything funny with Raven being slaughtered! In fact, she might be being slaughtered right this very instance! We must help her!" I say, still alarmed and confused at my friends' actions.

"That's just it!" says Beastboy in between laughs.

Okay, what is that suppose to mean?

Just right after I think that, Raven comes bursting into the room, holding the camera with a black aura around it.

Robin comes right in behind her.

"Robin! Don't slaughter her and turn into those hideous mummies in the movie!" I cry out, hoping against hope that Robin would listen to me.

And with that, Robin turns around and shoots me a confused glance.

"What did you say?" asks Robin, confused.

"Err, don't slaughter Raven?" I reply, confused as well. I mean, why should he be the one confused? There isn't supposed to be any confusion! Robin wants to slaughter Raven for God knows what and I'm trying to stop him. What's so confusing about that?

I can hear Beastboy and Cyborg laughing all over again.

"Star, I wasn't going to slaughter Raven! What made you think that?" asks Robin, coming closer to me.

"Ahh! Are you going to slaughter me too?!" I scream, having no idea why I'm suddenly so horrified.

Even Raven smiles at this.

"No, I'm not! Star, why are you acting this way?" Robin asks, stopping.

"I don't know actually. I think it's because you said 'Raven! I'm going to slaughter you!' or something like that just now," I say, truthfully.

"Oh. Well, I'm not going to slaughter anyone!" Robin declares, exasperate.

I see Raven ever so casually lives the room with the camera still in her hands.

"Good, because I don't want you to become a mummy," I say stubbornly.

Robin chuckle and gave me a hug. "I'm never going to turn into a mummy, okay? I'm going to stay as Robin, forever."

I begin to melt into his hug when he pulls away.

I believe the appropriate word for this situation is 'damn'?

So, yes. Damn! He pulled away.

"Well, I'm beat, goodnight y'all," yawns Cyborg, walking out of the room.

"Ditto, see you guys in the morning," Beastboy says, mock saluting us before leaving the room.

"Well, I guess I'll have to carry you to your room, huh?" Robin asks hesitantly, blushing.

I find him so cute when he goes red like a tomato, and he's in my body! Does that mean something? I hope not.

"I guess so too," I say shyly.

He smiles at me before scooping me up into his arms, bridal style. I assume he's been practicing the alien strength thing. Good for him!

Soon enough, we reach my room.

"There you go, you okay now?" Robin asks as he lays me down on my bed ever so gently.

"Yeah, thanks Robin!" I say gratefully, beaming up at him.

He smiles, kisses my cheek and bids me goodnight before leaving the room.

HE HUGGED ME.

HE KISSED ME.

I sigh and lay contently on my bed, dreaming about a certain boy.

Then, I think of something else.

"I want my body back," I groan to myself.

I do not like this at all. Really. It's hard enough having _that thing_ which I think I'm not allowed to say and I have to wear different type of under garments!

Plus the fact that I have to gel up my hair every single day now to maintain Robin's so called manly image.

Ugh.

I hope Raven finds the cure soon so I can stop touching gel all the time. It really is slimy.

* * *

**I truly am sorry for the crappiness! I couldn't get myself into Starfire for some reason. Heh, I'll try my best for the upcoming chapters.**

**No names today I'm afraid. I'm in a rush.**

**Till next chapter;**

**xoxo. Ching.**


	8. KittyAngel

**Hey! This story is going to be in Robin's point of view. I think I'm going to do alternate views for the rest of my chapters unless for some other reason. But yes! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

How could Star think I was going to slaughter her? Heck, how could she think I was going to slaughter anyone for that matter? 

Merlin, she takes movies way too seriously.

Like the time I was forced to watch 'Little Mermaid' with her, she kept on thinking that fish really could talk and there was a giant lady octopus thing that was trying to get us. She couldn't face anything that had to do with water for a few days after that.

Sigh.

She even thought I was going to turn into a mummy! Gross.

But back to more important matters.

Raven has taken a picture of me comforting Starfire.

In case any of you have forgotten, we're switched bodies so you can guess my dilemma right now. Damn.

Raven's never going to let this go. Never! I need a plan. And a back up plan if that plan fails. But I can't think! Especially since I just hugged and kissed Starfire on the cheek in less than 20 minutes last night!

I really hope she didn't mind that. Heh.

"Yo guys, you should really check this out," yells Cyborg.

Wonder what could be happening?

I rush out of my room and to the living room.

I really wish I haven't done that.

There, I see Kitten on the screen.

"What do you want Kitten?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Nothing to do with you, Starslut," snarls back Kitten, buffing her fingernails.

Starslut? Huh? Oh right.

Just right then, Starfire comes into the room looking disturbed.

Hmm, I wonder what's wrong.

She then notices Kitten and looks at me in alarm.

"Robbie-poo, I have this party coming up and I want you to be my date," says Kitten sickly sweet.

Starfire stays silent and looks at me expectantly as if I was the one who's suppose to answer.

"Hold on for a minute, just let me have a word," I say, dragging Starfire out of the room.

"Wait, how did you get out of jail again?" asks Beastboy just before I close the door.

"Star, you have to act like me," I whisper urgently to her once we are behind closed doors.

"Why? You actually want me to go to her party?" asks Starfire hysterically.

"Well you know her. She probably has a plan that could endanger the city," I say back, still whispering for no apparent reason.

"We should ask her about that before we do anything." Star says back stubbornly.

"Okay, but when -"

"_If_," interrupts Starfire.

"Fine, if she does say that she has some wicked thing that could harm the citizens, you have to say yes okay?" I reply back.

She nods her head before dragging me back into the room.

"Okay, before we do anything, why should sh— err, he, Robin -a manly man-, be your date for your party?" I ask, staring up at the screen.

Kitten just looks at me strangely before retorting, "Because he would obviously be my date than be anywhere near you, Starslut. Plus the fact that I have this remote here that would do serious harm." She smirks when she reaches the end.

What serious harm? Harm to what? Harm to whom?

"Fine," says Starfire, looking livid.

"Oh, Robbie-poo! I knew you would rather be with me than that Starslut!" she squeals.

"So when's the party? Can we go?" asks Beastboy.

I nearly forgot he was in the room.

"Why of course! The more the merrier," says Kitten with a sick smile.

Something is going on, I just know it. But that's just it. What's going to happen? What does she have up her sleeve?

"And the party's tonight. Be there at 7, especially you, Robbie-poo! I want to show you off to my friends and you better be cooperative or else," says Kitten menacingly.

"Yes, Kitten," replies Starfire.

"Nu-uh, that won't do. You need to give me a nickname! Just like the way I call you Robbie-poo! Hmm, what can you call me?" asks Kitten thoughtfully.

"Bicth," I hear myself say.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?" I say sarcastically.

"No one asks for your opinion Starslut," snarls Kitten, clearly offended.

Good. That was my intention.

"So back to me, what do you think my nickname should be, Robbie-poo?" asks Kitten, turning her attention back to Starfire.

I can see that Starfire is resisting the urge to break something. Her temple is practically throbbing! Pa dum pa dum pa dum.

"Kitty?" suggests Beastboy meekly.

"Nah, don't like it," replies Kitten snootily.

"Cat?" quips in Cyborg.

"Nope," says Kitten, flipping her hair.

"Blargnorf!" Starfire practically yells.

Everyone turn their attention to Starfire.

She must be pretty stressed out.

"What's that Robbie-poo?" asks Kitten, dumbfounded.

"You are a Blargnorf!" retorts Starfire.

"Sorry Robbie-poo. I don't like that. I'd rather you call me Kitty-Angel," says Kitten with a grin.

Kitty-Angel?! What the hell? Barf. Retch. Puke.

"Excuse me?!" yells Starfire in shock.

"You mean, 'excuse me, Kitty-Angel'" corrects Kitten.

I see Starfire gritting her –my- teeth and say, "Fine, _Kitty-Angel_."

That must have been hard.

"Good! I'll see you people tonight!" says Kitten and gives Starfire a flying kiss before disappearing.

The next thing I hear was Starfire's high pitch scream.

Note to everyone: my voice doesn't do screams.

* * *

**How'd you like it? I couldn't think of anything to write and that just popped into my head. Heh heh. So sue me.**

**xoxo Ching.**


	9. Too Much Pink

**Again, in Starfire's POV! I think I need a beta reader, so anyone up for it, PM me or just leave it in a review. D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

I cannot believe the nerve of the Blargnorf! How dare she make me call her 'Kitty-Angel'?! It's just…indescribable. 

I have the urge to scream, but as Robin told me just a few minutes ago, his voice doesn't do screams, especially high-pitched ones.

Okay, it's nearing 7 o'clock now. I've taken my shower and now have to look decent. Robin has left me his tux, which I must say, looks pretty uncomfortable. But who knows? It might make me feel really cool and 'manly' as Robin puts it.

"Hurry Star, we have to leave soon!" yells Cyborg, knocking the door.

"I'll be out soon friend Cyborg! Just give me a minute," I yell back, changing into the tux.

After what seems forever with struggling with the tux (what with a sprained ankle and all), I manage to put in on. Yeah! I feel so proud of myself. Big grin.

"Oi, Starfire! We're going to be late and then your _Kitty-Angel_ would murder us! Hurry up will you?" yells Beastboy behind the door.

"I'm done, friend Beastboy. According to you people, 'patience is virtue' am I right?" I snap, annoyed for some odd reason.

"Calm down, Star, we're just worried, that's all," mutter Beastboy, walking towards the living room.

"Guys, she's ready!" yells Beastboy once he got into the room.

I mentally roll my eyes.

"Okay, let's go then. Titans, go!" says Robin, walking briskly towards the garage.

--

Right at 7 o'clock, we reach Kitten's mansion. It's all…pink. Eww.

"It's now or never," says Raven monotonously.

"You didn't bring a camera did you?" asks Robin, peering accusingly at Raven.

"Not today. I guess today's your lucky day, huh?" replies Raven with a smirk.

"Why I ought to…" mutter Robin.

Obviously he's still mad at Raven. I hope they'll straighten things out soon. I hate it when my friends fight.

We walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Before long, Kitten answers the door and burst into a wide grin.

"ROBBIE-POO!" she screeches 'joyously'.

Cringe.

"Yeah, what do we have to do again?" I ask, bored.

"Before you do anything rash, what are you going to do if we don't do as we are told?" asks Raven.

"Yeah, and do you have any food here?" chimes in Cyborg.

"Any tofu?" quips in Beastboy.

"Bitch," says Robin.

What does 'bitch' mean? I know it's like a dog…but Kitten isn't a dog! She's more like a…cat, if that made any sense.

"Enough questions! You have to do as I say or something bad is going to happen, especially one of you," she eyes Robin.

What does she mean by that? Why is she eyeing Robin? Doesn't she hate Robin? Well, me anyway, but Robin's in my body!

"And as for food, the food here is enough for a whole army in Bangladesh or whatever," continues Kitten, waving it off.

What's Bangladesh? I like that word. Bangladesh, Bangladesh!

"Now, Robbie-poo, my friends would arrive any minute and I want to go over the things you're supposed to do for me," Kitten orders, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house.

Ow. My leg! Hello?

Her house is humongous! Just one major drawback: it's too pink! Pink here, pink there, pink everywhere! It is nuts! Okay, I have no idea why people refer to things they think is crazy to 'nuts'. Aren't nuts edible?

"Wow," mummers Beastboy behind me.

"I'm going to go blind," mutters Raven, annoyed.

"Good. Then I can steal the camera," mutters Robin back.

They're still at it! Won't they ever give up?

"How could you if I didn't bring it, hmm?" shoots back Raven.

"I have my ways," Robin snaps somewhat mysteriously.

"Okay!" Kitten says, clapping her hands, "Robbie-poo, here is the list of things I want you to do when my friends come." She hands me a list of things.

Robbie-poo's List of things to do for his Kitty-Angel.

1)Hold Kitty-Angel's hand

2)Smile and tell Kitty-Angel's friends how much you love her.

3)Bring Kitty-Angel some punch

4)Dance with Kitty-Angel

5)Kiss Kitty-Angel

And the list goes on.

Wait; let me read it all over again.

She wants me to give her some punch?! She wants me to punch her? I don't mind but is she crazy? Okay. I'll punch her later.

And she wants me to _kiss_ her?! I'm not going to kiss her! Nu-uh! Never!

* * *

**I think it ended really abruptly but I couldn't think of anything else. XD**

**xoxo Ching.**


	10. Raising Eyebrows

**In Robin's POV now. I had fun writing this for some reason. Hee hee.**

**8.01: I edited the chapter because I noticed that the numbers didn't show up for the list. It's fixed now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

I really think that Raven did bring her camera to this party thing. I can feel it. 

Okay. So plan A in action: Distract Raven, grab camera and run.

Sounds easy? I hope so too. But the main problem is, how do I run in this tight fitting dress? I have no idea how Starfire or any girls for that matter, get into dresses like this! It's just so uncomfortable!

Oh wait. Kitten just handed me a list of 'things to do'.

Starslut's List of Things to do

1)Stay out of the way

2)Don't eat all the food

3)Don't go near Robbie-poo

4)Don't cause any trouble

5)Don't go snooping around

6)No cat fights

Yeah right. Like I'll actually do what your list tells me to do. Pfft.

Now, plan A in action!

First thing's first; find Raven.

_Ding dong! _

Must be Kitten's friends or something.

Then, a flash of pink just rushed past me. Whoa. I feel dizzy.

I turn around and – oh my God.

More pink! I think I'm going to die in a pool of pinkness. God, save me!

"Ashley! Caitlin! Raelene! So glad you can come!" squeals Kitten, "And you guys are wearing pink! Good choice; unlike Starslut over there." She points to me.

So what if I'm wearing a green dress? It brings out my eyes! I've checked; no worries.

Plan A in action once again! And this time, I swear there will be no distractions!

Again, first step: Find Raven.

I walk towards Beastboy and Cyborg near the food counter. Honestly, all they think about is food, food and videogames.

"Have you guys seen Raven?" I ask impatiently.

"Narf," replies Beastboy with a mouthful of what I think is tofu.

I raise an eyebrow (Dang! If I were in my body right now, I'd look hot. I wonder if Starfire looks sexy with an eyebrow raised. Hmm, I shall try it when I see a mirror of some sort) and turn to Cyborg, expecting an answer.

"The last I saw her was by the water fountain," he says, pointing towards the water fountain outside.

Perfect. Splash some water, grab camera wherever it is and run. I couldn't have thought of a better plan myself.

"Thanks," I nod and head towards the water fountain, walking uncomfortably in the tight, _tight _dress.

Note the emphasis on the word 'tight'.

"Raven," I nod in acknowledgement.

"St-Robin," she nods back, smirking.

She nearly called me Star! Bah Humbug.

"We could do this the hard way or the easy way," I threaten.

"And what if I don't comply?" she shoots back.

"Then I guess it'll have to be the hard way," I reply back simply.

She nods in understanding and smirks. "I don't have it."

"Suit yourself," I say and splash some water at her.

She yells out in surprise while I make a dash for her bag and run.

"Hah! Take that!" I yell out, walking briskly in the tight fitting dress.

Once I turn the corner, I open the bag and search for the camera.

Instead, I find a piece of paper.

It reads: You suck Robin! You'll never find the camera!

Damn! It didn't work. Plan A failed.

I crumple the piece of paper in anger and throw it down onto the grown.

Stomp, stomp, stomp!

I will get that camera from Raven, if it's the last thing I do!

But before I forget, I need to find a mirror.

I walk back inside the mansion in search for a mirror.

Shouldn't have done that because once I got inside, I was blinded with so much pink. I guess most of Kitten's guests have arrived. Did she say that the theme was pink or something? Ugh, too much pink! Getting dizzy.

I squint and try to find a mirror. A-hah! Finally! I've found it.

Making my way towards the mirror is a very difficult task. I have to go through the pool of pinkness and walk in a tight dress. Not an easy task, mind you.

Soon enough, I've succeeded and reach the mirror.

I raise an eyebrow and look at my reflection.

Not bad. Starfire looks kind of sexy, independent and mysterious that way. I'm going to do it to attract boys now! Oh wait, that's a bad thing. Damn. I like raising eyebrows.

Anyhow, I turn around and my jaw nearly reaches the floor.

Why you ask?

Because Starfire's punching Kitten.

* * *

**Did you like it? D**

**I'm going to answer reviews here. No idea why, I just feel like it. Whee.**

_TTforlife_**: Yeah. Punch. xD**

_Raven's Secret_**: I certainly hope it will and yeap! Cat fight!**

_alystr_**: Thank you so much for your kind words! You've put a smile on my face. **

_M. C. Castle: _**Does this chapter answer your question? XD**

_cookiesruletheworld_**: More details on the punch in the next chapter!**

_robinandstarfire4ever_**: omg to you too!**

_cartoonstar_**: crazy good right? Thanks!**

_Agent of the Divine One_**: Right you are! Can't wait to write it. **

_longhairedhorse_**: Thanks! Yeah, I need a beta, but no worries! I hope I'll find one soon enough. **

_paincurse_**: I think the kiss would be in the next chapter...or not. Depends on how I want it to turn out. XD**

_Dimitrius_**: Okay, even if you didn't review the last chapter, I just want to say thank you. XD**

**xoxo Ching.****  
**


	11. The Punch!

**In Star's POV this time! I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Oh Robbie-poo, I want you to meet my friends!" Kitten screeches, pulling some girls who I have to assume are her friends. 

I raise an eyebrow because Robin says that I (well, his body anyway) will look sexy, whatever that means, but I guess it's a good thing, hopefully.

"Robbie-poo, you just turn me _on_ when you do that look," purrs Kitten in this weird voice.

Eh? How do I turn her on? Is she a light bulb or something? I highly doubt so because she really isn't bright at all.

"But anyways, Robbie-poo, this is Caitlin, Raelene and Ashley and vice versa. Now Robbie-poo, tell them why you love me so much," says Kitten, looking pointedly at me.

But I don't love her at all! I don't even _like_ her. Where's Robin when you need him -or anyone for that matter.

"Eh?" I reply, trying to look really oblivious to the surroundings while looking for any signs of my friends, particularly Robin.

"Robbie-poo loves me too much that he's lost for words," says Kitten sweetly to her friends before turning back to me with a look of malice, "Aren't you, poo?"

Why does she call me 'poo'? Isn't it defecation or something which is really, really smelly? Do I stink?

I try to smell my armpits to check if I smell but Kitten pokes me, expecting an answer.

"Oh yes, _Kitty-Angel,"_ I say as sweetly as I could.

"Oh my, he's such a darling, isn't he? He calls you Kitty-Angel! That's so sweet of him! I wish Bob would be like that and call me Caity-Baby or something," gushes who I think is Caitlin.

I roll my eyes in disgust. You know what? I just realized something. I can roll my eyes as many times as I want and no one would know! I'm going to get a mask myself when I switch back into my body. Have I ever mentioned that being a Robin feels so cool? The cape mostly does it, but so does the mask. It feels so cool.

"He is, isn't he?" Kitten says, satisfied, "Now, Robbie-poo, hold my hand please and we shall go up to the stage."

She wants me to hold her hand? I'd rather be called 'poo' then hold her hand or touch anything of hers!

"No, thank you," I say as politely as I could.

Kitten glares at me and says threateningly, "It's not a choice. Do it or your precious Starslut will get hurt."

My eyes widen in shock, but of course she couldn't see it since my eyes are covered behind the mask.

"Yes, Kitty-Angel," I say, looking down and giving her my hand.

"Much better," she snarls, grabs my hand and drags me up the stage.

What did she mean when she says that Starslu-uh, Starfire (Robin) will get hurt? Is she planning something? I need to warn Robin, fast!

Soon enough, we reach the stage. I scan my eyes through the pool of pinkness in hopes of finding Robin. Where could he be?

"Now, I would like to announce that I, Kitten and soon to be engaged to this handsome young man named Robin, welcome you all to this party!" Kitten declares proudly.

Cheers erupt and even a few "Kitten, you rock!" possibly from her so called best friends.

Wha-wait! Did she say 'soon to be engaged'? Did she mean…? Oh my God. ROBIN, WHERE ARE YOU?!

"And I would also like to say that _most_ of you have brilliant sense of style to choose pink as your dress or tux colour!" she continues, eyeing someone.

I follow her gaze and see Robin checking himself out in front of a mirror. What is he doing?! Is he nuts? Maybe the pinkness has done something to him.

"Robbie-poo, would give me some punch?" asks Kitten sweetly, batting her (fake)eyelashes.

"That would be most glorious," I say happily.

She smiles into the audience while I roll up my sleeve.

"As you wish, Kitty-Angel," I mutter before punching her in the face.

_CRACK!_

Did I break her nose? I glance towards Robin and see that his jaw is literally hanging. He really should close his mouth before a fly goes in.

"Why the _fuck _did you do that for?" I hear Kitten say behind her hands. I also hear the crowd muttering in shock and some cheering.

"You said you wanted punch, and I gave you that," I say simply, wondering what 'fuck' means.

"Not _that_ punch, idiot! I wanted the drink 'punch'!" she yells angrily.

"Oh," I say stupidly.

"Now kiss me and make me feel better," she demands.

"I'd rather not," I say, taking one step back.

"Do it, or else," she threatens, taking a step closer to me.

I hear the crowd cheering and shouting 'KISS HER. KISS HER' or 'PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH!'

"And what if I say no?" I say back somehow confidently, taking another step back.

"You know what'll happen," Kitten says darkly, taking another step forward.

Is it just me or does she have horns on her head making her scarier and that her dress is gone which is replaced with this tight red suit.

I glance at the crowd and they act as if nothing has happened to Kitten. I guess it's just me then.

"Which is what?" I ask back sharply, taking another step back.

"Something bad is going to happen to you friends, particularly your bitch of a friend, Starslut," she snarls, moving closer to me.

"Well, I –AHH!" I scream as I tumble backwards, anticipating pain.

I feel someone catching me and I turn to see my hero.

It was Robin, smiling grimly down at me. He let me down gently and says urgently, "We have to get out of here, now. The people here aren't real! They're robots!"

"What do you mean? Where are our friends?" I ask frantically, walking briskly to keep up with him.

Never walk briskly when you have a sprained ankle. It hurts, period.

"Yo, guys! I've found them!" yells Cyborg as he runs towards us with Beastboy and Raven behind him.

"We need to get out of here now!" repeats Raven, nodding towards the entrance.

"Aww man, just as I was about to find out this hot girl's number!" moans Beastboy.

"They're Robots," Robin says, dragging me towards the entrance.

As we near the entrance and our only source of escape, Kitten jumps in front of us with a whip in one hair and a remote control in the other.

"You're not getting out of here_ that_ easily," sneers Kitten, "Robots, attack them!"

And so the battle begins.

* * *

**I really do hope you like this chapter. :**

**Answering of reviews time!**

_Dana-Fire_**: Glad I could be at service. bows**

_Valerie_**: I like the punch too. :**

_M.C.Castle_**: I knew it was short so, sorry for that! But I'm glad you liked it. :**

_TTforlife_**: Hahah. I couldn't fit Raven snapping a picture, but you know, that idea really is good! If I have any time, I'll edit this.**

_cartoonstar_**: Omg! That's the best compliment I could ask for. XD Thank you! And I'm glad that I managed to make you laugh: D**

_longahairedhorse_**: Thank you for your review! It's always full of enthusiasm, it's fun to read!**

_Da' Kung-Fu Fighter: _**Even if you did review for the 2nd chapter and not the last chapter, thanks!**

_cookiesruletheworld_**: Thank you! And yeah, Kitten got punched! Whoopee!**

_robinandstarfire4ever_: **No worries! I hate Kitten too! Let's plot her death! Muahah. **

_Raven's Secret_**: First reviewer of chapter nine! You deserve a cookie! gives cookie Muahah. I hate pink too! Die pink, die!**

**xoxo, Ching.**


	12. What's With Her and Whips?

**Gosh, I'm really, really sorry for the long update. You have no idea how many _days_ it took me to just upload this document. Actually, I didn't upload this. O.o" I exported the... ah, never mind. I won't bore you to tears with the details. Well, the chatper is out and I shall now work on the next one!**

**Oh ya, congratulations to Raven's Secret for being my 100th reviewer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

* * *

"Starslut, you're going to _pay_ for ruining tonight!" growls Kitten, uncurling the whip.

Ow, I'm not going to go near that thing.

"I didn't do anything," I growl back, thinking of insane fury to light up the starbolts.

Well, fury would be easy. Just imagine Kitten and you'll get fury.

The problem is: Would I be able to control it?

"Yes, you did! If you weren't born to begin with, Robbie-poo would be mine but you had to come and ruin what we had!" she says hysterically, nearly punching my face.

Robi- err, me and Kitten, never had anything! What the hell is she talking about? I didn't even _know_ her.

"We never had anything!" I scream out, dodging and kicking her.

I missed. Damn.

Suddenly, realization dawns to me.

Oh my God. Did I say that? Shit, shit, shit. Hopefully she'll get distracted and I can get that remote-thingy-ma-bob and hit the daylights out of her.

"What did you say?" Kitten asks as she stops in her tracks.

Phew. She's really slow isn't she?

"Nothing," I say, ready to shoot her with a starbolt when I feel pain at the back of my head. I look up to find a blurry image of Kitten, smirking down at me before everything goes black.

* * *

"Do have the girl?" asks someone very familiar.

Who could that be?

"Yeah, I have Starslut. Are you sure the plan will work?" asks a voice which I think belongs to Kitten. It sounds constipated.

"Positive," answers the first person.

"And after everything, I get to keep Robbie-poo?" demands Kitten haughtily.

"If he survives, then I assure you, he's all yours," replies the person evilly.

What does that mean? Where am I? Ugh, my head still hurts. I then groan in pain, clutching my head.

Bad move, very, very bad move.

"Seems like our prisoner has awaken. Girl, you can do whatever you want to, for now. But later, we lure her friends in," declares the person

The door bangs shut and I guess the person must have walked out.

"Hah! I've got you Starslut, and you can't do anything. Robots, inject her with you know what," she says laughing menacingly.

I mentally roll my eyes before the robots hoist me up and chain me.

"You could be a little gentler," I say in annoyance as the Robot roughly chains me against the cool wall.

The Robot just ignores me and quickly injects me with God knows what.

Ow! That needle was _sharp_. Wince.

"What did that _thing _inject me with?" I demand.

"Oh, just a little something that would take your powers away for the time being," she says in a singsong voice. Ugh, how I hate that voice.

Okay, so now my powers are gone (not that I knew how to control it). Great, just great.

"Where are my friends?" I demand once again.

"They're coming as we speak," she replies coldly, taking out the whip.

What the hell is with her and whips?! It just sounds kinky. Shudder.

I glare at her and hiss, "They will stop you, you do know that right?"

She smirks and whips the wall, just a millimeter away from my skin. Wince.

"And you do know that I'm not working alone?" she mocks.

"Oh, yeah? And who's that?" I sneer.

"Just someone," she smirks, "And after all this, Robbie-poo will be all mine."

I spit at her. What outrageous thoughts of her being with Rob, eh, me. I really need to stop talking about myself in third person.

I smirk at her while she screeches out in shock and disgust, whipping my spit off her face.

"You bitch! You _will _pay," she yells out, whipping the ground continuously.

Whoa, dejavu.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" I say in fake thoughtfulness.

"Ugh!" she screams out in annoyance," You annoy me so much, Starslut, it's just…annoying!"

I smile stupidly at her. "It's fun," I mock her.

"You are just so stupid!" she screams, pulling the whip, "Do you know how much I hate you? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

By the time she has finished with her rant, she is close to tears.

I smirk. She's just so fun to annoy.

Now, that sounded so mean. And I'm not mean! Do I sound like mean guy? Exactly. I'm not a mean guy. This is just a one-off.

Instead, I'm a manly man, with a growing mustache (Not in this body! In my body, of course). I feel sexy, super sexy. Hell, yeah!

I always ruin moods.

"Are you going to cry?" I say uncomfortably.

As much as I like seeing Kitten uncomfortable and annoyed, I do not like seeing girls cry. It's just awkward. Especially since you're a guy since most of them just expect you to go over to them, hug them and say things only girls know.

So I guess I have to go over now?

Wait, it may be a trick. I shall never fall for that trick!

Oh, never mind. I'm a 'girl' now. Right. Nearly forgot about that.

"Shut up, Starslut," she hisses, whipping me.

Oh. My. GOD. Ow, ow, ow! The pain!

She smirks and recoils the whip. "That'll teach you to mess with me, Kitten and soon to be engaged to Robbie-poo and the annihilator of Starslut," she hisses in front of my face.

Then suddenly, there was a huge bang and the wall caves in.

"Must be them," I mutter, grateful.

Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire all appear, side by side each other, all in a serious mood. Gosh, I've never seen Beastboy serious in my _entire_ life. I guess there is a first in everything. Oh, wait. I need to be serious myself. Bad, Robin!

Kitten lets out a whimper of shock before yelling, "SLADE, THEY'RE HERE!"

Slade?! Isn't he dead?! This is going to be one hell of a time.

* * *

**And ta-dah! You like?**

puppyeyes135: **Don't worry. I hate Kitten too! DIE DIE DIE.**

paincurse: **And the chapter is out!**

robinandstarfire4ever: **Now, don't you think that's a tad bit too harsh? XD But yes, she should DIE. But I can never make good murder stories. Nope nope. Not that I have tried, but you get what I mean. XD Or don't you?**

Lulu and Neo and Lavender G...: **I have no idea what the "G" stands for at the end but heh. Your review may meant to be a flame but I found it so funny. XD**

Dimitrius: **I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS MORE, so HAH! Haha, I don't rock. :) But thanks. And yeah, the Starfire POV thing is hard for me but you know, I'm getting the hang of it. Ah! That's so nice of you to say! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Hee. You make me happy with your kind, kind, SUPER ROCKING HARD, reviews. Your reviews seriously rock my polka dotted socks. And yeah, I really don't like complications. XD Especially when I see those long, long, _long_ paragraphs, I just tend to skip the whole lot till the next one liner. Heh. XD Once again, thank you:)**

dezzie: **Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Nod nod. I really don't care what you think actually. So I'm not going to bother typing down much.**

Lanekimfan: **Thank you so much! I like making people laugh. D**

Believing Is Seeing: **Yeah! It's a mystery ain't it? I guess you'll just have to wait an see.**

ravenfan: **Lol! Yeah it would, wouldn't it? ;)**

cookiesruletheworld , Midnight226:** Thank you for the review:D**

TTforlife: **Me too, me too. XD**

Dana-Fire:** Haha. I liked the punching bit too!**

Agent of the Divine One: **Ahah! We'll have to see what's in store for us won't we?**

cartoonstar: **Thank you! Yeah, dressed up as a devil aye?**

M.C.Castle: **Yeah, it would, wouldn't it? But I decided they should all be robots. It's easier for me. XD**

Raven's Secret:** Haha! Thank you! I love cookies!**

longhairedhorse: **LOL. All your reviews for me has been capitalized. XD SO FUN TO READ.**

RoseXxxXThorn: **Thank you! As for first reviewer, you deserve a cookie! **

**xoxo Ching.**


End file.
